Already Gone
by TheVividTruth
Summary: I want you to know that it doesn't matter where we take this road but someone's gotta go and I want you to know you couldn't have loved me better but I want you to move on so I'm already gone. Blackwater one-shot


**Hey everybody, I'm back with another one-shot. This one was inspired, while I was at the hospital yesterday, for my fractured knee, I was listening to my Ipod and Kelly Clarkson's song came up.**

**It's depressing, but please enjoy. Oh and don't forget to review. I want to know how I wrote this one.**

**I don't own Twilight or Kelly Clarkson**

_**

* * *

**_

**_Already Gone- Kelly Clarkson_**

* * *

_**Remember all the things we wanted  
Now all our memories, they're haunted  
We were always meant to say goodbye**_

"LEAH!" Jacob shouted. He was in the forest running his ass off.

He had announced that he imprinted and Leah ran off, just like that. She didn't even let him finish what he was going to say. He was going to fight the imprint, for Leah.

Now he was searching for her. He knew she was upset and angry. He saw it in her eyes.

He didn't want to imprint. It ruined lives and who the hell wanted to imprint on a half leech?

"Damn the girls fast" Jacob mumbled as he picked up his speed, he didn't even bother to phase into a wolf.

_**Even with our fists held high, It never would have worked out right, yeah  
We were never meant for do or die  
I didn't want us to burn out  
I didn't come here to hurt you now I can't stop**_

She was strong. She was stronger than any girl or person she met.

Jacob found her on the cliff. The same cliff he told her to jump off of one year ago.

It was the cliff where they shared their first kiss.

"Leah" Jacob whispered. He was breathing heavily.

"Fuck off" She said wiping the tears off her face.

"I won't hurt you" He said stepping closer.

"Then make me stop" She said looking back at the crashing waves and then falling.

_**I want you to know  
That it doesn't matter  
Where we take this road  
But someone's gotta go  
And I want you to know  
You couldn't have loved me better  
But I want you to move on  
So I'm already gone**_

They didn't care that there was a chance of one of them imprinting.

It was called risks.

She loved him and he loved her. Perfect right?

_**Looking at you makes it harder  
But I know that you'll find another  
That doesn't always make you wanna cry  
It started with the perfect kiss then  
We could feel the poison set in  
"Perfect" couldn't keep this love alive  
You know that I love you so  
I love you enough to let you go**_

"LEAH!" He screamed and dived down, following her.

The water was deep and cold. Even a wolf would have been freezing to death.

He swam down to the bottom until he saw her.

He swam back to ocean with her.

"Leah, please wake up, now" He said, no wait he commended her. He couldn't live without her.

He remembered all the memories they shared.

She coughed out water.

"Leah, please, if you can hear me, please wake up" He said, tears falling.

She coughed out more water and opened her eyes.

"Fuck" She whispered. Her lungs hurt. She couldn't breathe as well, but her heart hurt even more.

_**I want you to know  
That it doesn't matter  
Where we take this road  
But someone's gotta go  
And I want you to know  
You couldn't have loved me better  
But I want you to move on  
So I'm already gone**_

"Jacob" She whispered her voice was soft and quiet.

"Leah" He was louder, she groaned.

"Please be a little quieter, I want to die in peace"

"Leah you are not going to die. I am taking you to Car- She weakly lifted a hand onto his mouth.

"Please don't take me anywhere Jake. Let me die" She said softly.

"But why?" He asked her.

"Jake you loved me so much, but you don't need me. Move on" She said closing her eyes.

"Leah, I need you. I don't want to move on. If this is about imprinting I- She opened her eyes and stopped him again.

She laughed lightly and said "Jake I want to see my dad" She said.

_**You can't make it feel right  
When you know that it's wrong  
I'm already gone, already gone  
There's no moving on  
So I'm already gone  
Ahhh already gone, already gone, already gone  
Ahhh already gone, already gone, already gone**_

Remember all the things we wanted  
Now all our memories, they're haunted  
We were always meant to say goodbye

"I love you Jacob" She said.

"Leah, come on don't do this" he said.

She just kept her eyes closed, thinking about the sweet memories.

_**I want you to know  
That it doesn't matter  
Where we take this road  
But someone's gotta go  
And I want you to know  
You couldn't have loved me better  
But I want you to move on  
So I'm already gone**_

"Take me to the beach, one last time" She said. He didn't say no. He picked her up and carried her all the way to the beach.

The sun was setting and it was beautiful.

"It's beautiful" She said.

"You have your eyes closed how can you see it?" He asked her, while she sat in his lap.

"I don't have to see it Jake. I can feel" She said. That moment, he knew he was going to burst into tears.

"Leah, please don't do this. I'll fight for you" He said holding onto her tighter.

"I'm dying slowly Jake"

"How Leah?"

"I have cancer" She said quietly. It was silent. Jake only heard one strong heartbeat and a faint one, and then one stopped.

_**You can't make it feel right  
When you know that it's wrong  
I'm already gone, already gone  
There's no moving on  
So I'm already gone**_

He sat there. His tears were gone.

He sat there looking at the dark.

He sat there as the violent waves came closer to land and were crashing under him.

He sat there with the girl that he loved the most in his arms.

He sat with Leah, who was dead, but had a small smile on her face.

He watched as the waves crashed violently. He set Leah on the ground laid down with her. He took hold of her hand.

He hoped that the waves washed both of them away, from the world.

* * *

**Love it? Hate it? REVIEW:) Thanks! So to clear things up, Leah wasn't mad about the whole imprinting thing. She had cancer and was going to die soon and she wanted Jacob to be there with her when she died.**


End file.
